Trouble never tasted sweeter
by missanimefan
Summary: Every Chapter: Yaoi and Smut. Chap 1: Inappropriate use of chocolate sauce-hehe- Chap 2: Inappropriate use of whipped cream. Chapter 3: Blood of life, Seed of love, Both trouble. Summary varies. //AizenXGin.//
1. Trouble never tasted sweeter

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will be used to keep my house warm in the winter.

**Title: Trouble never tasted sweeter**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Inappropriate use of chocolate sauce(hehe), bondage(*drool*).**

**Rating: M**

**Characters/Pairings: AizenXGin**

**Summary: Gin has interrupted, time for a "sweet" lesson.**

**Author's Note: I wuv this pairing to death!!!!!!!!!!! NEED MORE AIZENXGIN! Just a little one-shot I tosfsed up:) Also this is dedicated to my reviewers and my best friends who are also yaoi fans^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach it would be yaoi and yuri. Its not. Therefore I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Gin wandered around the halls of Hueco Mundo. He grew tired of the lack of activity. There was nothing to do in this place! He determined it was white because it represented the amount of sanity Aizen must have to dare live in such a place. But he loved him so he didn't care if Aizen wanted to live inside a hollow, as long as they were together.

Gin noticed Tousen walking by and decided to harrass him abit,"'Ey! Tousen!"

The blind mind halted and without turning spoke,"Aizen-sama is up ahead. He is in a meeting so you better watch yourself."

"Then why anit ya with him?"

"I was dismissed."

Gin acted as though he was pondering before responding,"I see. Well then, carry on."

Tousen left without another word.

Gin mused at the formality his 'comrade' displayed. That guy never lightened up it seemed. Gin chuckled at the thought of Tousen joining his and Aizens 'games' sometime.

"That outta loosen the guy up abit." Gin knocked on the meeting room door before entering.

Aizen looked over and gave a disapproving look,"Ichimaru."

"Mah mah. Ya dun gotta be all scary ya know," Gin laughed lightly, making sure not to sound too mocking or Aizen would certainly 'punish' him. A shiver threatened to run through his body at the thought but he managed to suppress it.

"Dismissed,"Aizen waved to the Espada. They all got up and walked pass Gin, leaving the two former shinigami alone.

"Wha' was this meetin' for anyway,"Gin queried.

"Checking the training progression. However you interrupted before I finished with them,"Aizen smiled amused, noting Gin momentary shock.

"Sorry Aizen-sama. Didn' mean ta interrupt like that. I was just bored 's all."

Aizen motioned Gin to follow and stood, heading out the huge doors. Gin tilted his head, still smiling and followed.

"You are going to have to make it up to me you know,"Aizen playfully directed at Gin.

The shiver from earlier ran through his body,"Aw, Aizen-sama,"his tone a mock sad,"I made sure ta not sound mockin' though,"he pouted.

Aizen chuckled at Gins adorable childish pouting,"But you still interrupted,"Aizen pushed open his room door and allowed Gin to pass him.

Gin walked in the room as always, without a seconds hesitation. He waited for the door to shut before he turned to Aizen. Gin was stunned when he was suddenly on the bed looking up and his lover. Gin began to speak but was cut off by a warm mouth on his. Instinctively he opened his mouth and began to return the fiery kiss. Gin moaned lightly and gasped as a hand slid under his clothing.

"A-Aizen s-sama,"Gin moaned and wiggled around when the hand began to pinch and rub his perk nubs.

"Yes Gin?" Aizens other hand untied his loves sash and slid the top off agonizingly slow.

"Mmmm,"Gins eyes completely closed as his clothes were removed. Trying to ignore how irritating hard his erection had become.

Aizen took advantage of the moment and tied Gins hand to the sides of the bed with a silky fabric.

Gin opened his eyes and stared at the bounds,"Awwww, Aizen-samaaaaa, I wanna touch ya,"he frowned and pouted.

Aizen smirked and nibbled Gin's ear,"Thats not all I got in store for you." He pulled away and took out a ball gag.

Gin groaned,"Oh come on. I didn' do anything t' deserve this."

Aizen tied the ball gag and looked at his work. Gins eyes begged Aizen to not 'punish' him this time as he squirmed. When he took out a blindfold Gins eyes went wide and he shook his head, protest muffled through the gag.

"Are you afraid?" Aizen asked couriously. Gin stopped protesting and allowed the blind to be tied.

Gin heard Aizen get up and tried asking what he was doing but due to the obstruction in his mouth he couldn't.

Aizen looked over and smirked at the slight distress Gin showed from his tensing body. He knew Gin disliked being venerable when Aizen wasn't where he could fell his presence. He went to the fridge and got out a bottle of chocolate syrup then returned to Gin.

"My sweet foxy. The only treat I need." Aizen got back on the bed a sat between Gin's spread legs. He opened the top and slowly he pressed the chocolate bottle to Gins body. Gin shivered and moaned through the gag as a cool liquid slid down his body. Aizen smirked and leaned over, licking the substance off the nubs agonizly slow. Gin began to squirm as the sensations were increased by the bindings. Aizen licked a trail down, following the liquids trail until he got to Gins erect member. He felt Gin shiver as he licked a light trail up the shaft.

"Does my fox want to say something,"Aizen taunted.

A growl was his response, one that would have sound threatning if Gin had not been in the position he is.

Aizen chuckled and took the member in his mouth. Gins legs buckled and he forced himself still and try not to chocke his lover. Gin tossed his head as Aizens tounge licked the sensitive skin below. Aizen could swear he heard a muffled 'fuck' come from above.

Gin wiggled around when he felt he was coming. He screamed through the gag as his body spasmed and he came.

Aizen wiped the remenants from his mouth and kissed his foxs neck, moving up to nibble on his ear and whisper,"Are you okay?"

Gin gulped and nodded slightly unsure about this since he had never been blindfolded before and his eyes were the only sign he had to give his state.

Aizen put a little of the chocolate on Gins hole and sliding a finger in.

Gin moaned lightly, the sting very minor compared to the odd yet pleasurable feeling.

Aizen moved the finger gently and Gin moaned and carefully inserted another finger. Gin usually winced so since he couldn't see Gins expression he was as careful as possible and sissored as gently as possible and heard a muffled groan. He carefully added a third and Gins body jerked abit so he held them still until Gin relaxed again. He carefully sissored and streched him as much and carefully as possible before removing his fingers.

He rubbed a little of the chocolate on Gin's entrance and his member, shivering at the cold feeling. He looked at Gin's quivering body. His lovely fox was obviously worried. He couldn't blame him. He would be worried if he was tied up and unable to see causing the sensations to increase, including the upcoming pain.

Aizen gently began to push in and heard a muffled cry and felt Gin tense so stopped. Once his fox relaxed he continued to push in until he was fully inside.

Gin bit the down on the gag as hard as he could to muffle the scream of pain as some tears managed to escape the blind. The pain was increased greatly with his sight cut off. He tried to beg for it to be removed, twisting a little, only to cause pain spike through him at the movement. He let out a muffled scream and jerked abit, Aizen held him down to prevent him causing himself anymore harm.

Aizen felt Gins breathing steady and slowly began to thrust in and out, going deeper little by little. Gin groaned with pain hoping Aizen would hurry and find his pleasure point. Sure enough he felt overwhelming pleasure begin to take over once Aizen angled directly into his prostate. Gin screamed with pleasure as loud as he could through the gag, his body spasming lightly.

Gin moaned and tossed his head as the pleasure flooded him. It was too much to handle, the sensations too strong for his body.

Aizen noticed this and reached over to begin stroking Gins member.

After multipule attacks on his prostate along with the hand helping his erect member, he couldn't hold out any longer and came, arching his back and groaning.

After a few more thfrust into his beloved foxs tighting and spasming body he came too, letting a pleased groan escape his lips. He carefully pulled out and took off the gag so Gin could regain his breath easier.

"Are you ok my love?"

Gin nodded and gasped back some air,"C-can ya untie meh now?"

"Sure,"Aizen smirked and unlocked Gin's hands, sitting beside Gin.

Gin sat up and rubbed his wrist before removing the blindfold and tossing it aside,"That was too much."

Aizen pet Gins head and ran his fingers through his hair as Gin layed his head on Aizens shoulder, purring softly and smiling a gienuene smile.

"Puinshment remember. You sound like Grimmjow when Ulquiorra tells him to behave,"Aizen chuckled.

Gin growled but yawned making it sound less threatening,"Eh. Sleepy."

Aizen layed Gin down and covered him with the blanket,"Get some rest. I have to take a shower and go to another meeting soon."

Gin nodded,"I'll jus' stay here then. Dun wanna interrupt,"He said jokingly.

"Don't get in trouble now,"Aizen replied toyingly.

"What am I gonna do? Steal the whipped cream and make myself a human desert by the time ya get back,"Gin questioned suggestively before enevitably falling asleep.

Aizen smiled. His fox never ceased to amuse him. One of many things he loved about him. He got up and went to take a shower as Gin slept.

Perhaps he might just make that suggestion real later on.

'One can certainly image such a erotic scene', he thought, planning his next encounter with Gin... that just happened to involve whip cream.

* * *

**My longest one-shot! Yay me!**

**Kink...love it...bondage...love it...foods used for sexy purposes....love it...AizenXGin...LOVE IT ALL!**

**I looooooooooove this pair sooooooooo much!! It needs more attention!!! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**and **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thank you ^_^**


	2. The cream of bittersweet trouble

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will commit global warming.

**Title: The cream of bittersweet trouble**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Bondage, Slight inappropriate use of whipped cream, references...  
**

**Rating: M**

**Characters/Pairings: AizenXGin**

**Summary: Gin has interrupted, time for a "sweet" lesson...or should I say bittersweet?  
**

**Author's Note: Part 2! Voila! Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach it would be yaoi and yuri. Its not. Therefore I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Gin yawned, sitting up and observing the surroundings. He groaned at the familiar pain in his back, reminding him what had happened last night. It was painful abit but he supposed it was worth it. He stood and went to take a shower, wondering what the day would hold.

**~Meeting Hall~**

Aizen listened half hearted to the Espada describe there training. He was too preoccupied on locating the missing Espadas reiatsu and following Gins just in case something happened. The espada was known for his dangerous being afterall.

**~Room~**

Gin walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as he dried his hair.

"Yo fox face!"

Gin froze and looked up. Grimmjow stood in the doorway staring.

"Wha' ya doin' in mah room espada kitty?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and walked toward the half naked fox. Gin backed up a few steps, plastering his mask on again.

"Hold still or this will be worse than it needs to be."

Gin arched a brow,"Oh? Wha' ya talkin' 'bout kitty cat?"

Grimmjow lunged and Gin quickly shunpo'd out of the way and tossed his clothes on, heading to the door. Grimmjow hopped back up and proceeded to chase Gin. Gin sensed today would have some problems but he was hoping it wasn't true. He ran to the meeting hall, the espada close on his heels.

* * *

He arrived at the meeting hall and heard Grimmjow catching up. He panted and knocked lightly. When no one answered and Grimmjow pounced he hopped up causing Grimmjow to run straight in the door, his reiatsu blowing the cat and unprepared fox through to the opposite side of the room.

Gin sat up rubbing his head,"Uuuuugh."

Grimmjow kicked Gin off him growling,"Dammit fax face!"

A sudden burst of reiatsu caught both of their attention. They gazed up at Aizen who looked severely displeased.

"A-Aizen -sama. 'M sorry bu-"

"You two have disrupted. Grimmjow for the fourth time this week and Gin..." He paused, giving the fox a look of displeasure,"I dealt with you yesterday and now you repeat your actions? This is inexcusable, both of you."

Grimmjow spat and crossed his arms while Gin remained sitting with a clueless look.

"Grimmjow, you are going to be suspended from your espada rank and locked in the prison chambers until further notice. Ulquiorra, you are to take him to his cell."

The fourth espada nodded and dragged an angry blue haired espada away.

Aizen directed his attention to the closing doors where his fox attempted to retreat behind,"Ichimaru."

Gin froze. Dammit! He was caught. He turned around and faced the menacing lord of Huceo Mundo.

"Yeah Aizen-sama?"

"You are not getting out of punishment. Espada, you are dismissed."

The espada quickly left, Aizens reiatsu encouraging them to leave quick. Once they were gone Aizen directed his reiatsu at Gin and increase it until the fox fell to his hands and knees, trying to stay up.

"Now you should explain _Gin_."

Gin coughed and gasped, the reiatsu suffocating him,"Gr...Grimm...*he gasped harder as breathing became difficult,"suffocatin'."

Aizen eased up his reiatsu and Gin gasped back his breath,"Grimm attacked meh. I instinctively ran t' ya."

Aizen smile cruelly and walked over, pulling Gin up by the shirt neck. Gin clawed at the hand whining and trying to make it let go.

"Stop struggling Ichimaru."

Gin immediately stopped, looking up at Aizen, his hands still on Aizens from struggling,"Yes Aizen-_sama_."

Aizen smirked and carried him to the table, pulling Gins coat and top off and laying him on the table.

Gin squeaked and got off,"Not 'ere Sosuke,"Gin teasingly waved and pointed to Aizens private quarters.

Aizen smirked eyeing Gin with a certain stare.

Gins smile slipped a bit as he spoke"Ya got somethin' planned?"

Aizen swept Gin up and entered his quarters, locking the door and tossing Gin on the bed and sitting beside him. Gin stared warily, had Aizen planned to get him in trouble?

Aizen had managed to fully undress him and cuff his hands to the poles at the head of the bed and ankles to the poles at the foot. Gins eyes snapped to Aizens and he pulled at his feet, realising he could only arch his mid body.

"Sosuke? Why did ya lock mah feet up too? Ya never done that..."

Aizen pretended not to hear, taking out a blind and gag,"Tonight will be bittersweet."

Gins shook his head in confusion, trying to yank the bonds,"Wha? Dammit I caint move."

Gin turned his head to avoid being blinded and Aizens eyes narrowed,"You can let me tie this or I can put an unpleasant electric toy in you...your choice."

Gin looked at Aizen slightly angered,"An' how do I know yer not gonna put one in meh anyway," he asked, glaring sternly.

"I promise not to if you choose to hold still while I tie this."

Gin bit his lip, unsure about the dilemma,"Ehhhh...I...'ll hold still..."

Aizen grinned and tied the blind securely before getting up and walking off somewhere.

Gin bucked his hips and called out slightly worried,"Aizen-sama? Wha'cha doin'? Please tell meh."

Aizen opened the fridge and pulled out a container of whipped cream,"As I said Ichimaru, tonight will be bittersweet."

Gin held still thinking about that as Aizens footsteps indicated his returning. Gin heard clothing shuffling and the bed shift, Aizen sitting between his spread legs.

Gin pieced together the thoughts and spoke slightly confused,"Yer plannin' t' make i' bittersweet...does tha' mean yer gonna hurt meh?"

Aizen hated when Gin figured things out quickly. His precious fox thought too much about everything,"Don't think about it Ai."

Gin nodded in confusion. He felt a warm body lean against him and shivered as a mouth latched onto his neck, sucking gently. Gin wiggled around gasping heavily.

"A-Aizen! Ahhh,"He twisted his head and groaned when he felt the mouth move down slowly, warm moist breath against his body.

"I'm not going to gag you tonight my fox. I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours screaming and begging."

Gin shivered, moaning lightly at the thought,"Oh Aizen -sama...tha's no fair..."

Aizen took Gins hard member into his mouth and licked lightly earning high pitched moans and slight wriggling. Gin tried to arch up only to be securely held down with a strong hand.

"Ah- I- Ah- Aizen- s- sama!" Gin tried to hold back but the hand tickling the sensitive skin below his member and the warn wetness around him drove him to his limit and he came. Aizen removed his mouth and kissed Gin. Gin could taste himself in the kiss and grunted when he felt Aizen position at his entrance. He quickly broke this kiss.

"Wait! Yer not gonna take me unprepared are ya,"he asked slight fear slipping into his tone.

Aizen sucked the shell of his ear,"You know the answer already my sliver fox."

Gin felt Aizen enter him in a single thrust, tearing a pained scream from his throat,"GAAAAAH!!" Tears glistened down the corners of the blindfold. He felt a cold creamy substance touch his nipples and shivered. Aizen smirked, leaning down to slowly lick it off teasingly as he thrust harder. Gin tossed his head, not sure whether to moan in pleasure of groan with pain. Aizen observed his beloved foxes behavior and aimed for where he knew his loves prostate was. Sure enough Gin let out a pleasured scream, arching as he pound deeper as faster into the sweet spot. Gin let out a yelp as a hand stroked him, bringing him to his limit quickly.

"S- SOSUKE!!" Gin came over Aizens hand and his chest. Aizen came too after a couple more thrust and pulled out, a whimper at the suddenness of it.

Aizen leaned over and kissed him, getting up and redressing,"You can't stay in my quarters to long Ichimaru."

Gin whined and pulled a blanket over him,"Just a,"he let out a loud yawn,"little while ne?"

Aizensmiled,"Fine, a little while."

Gin smiled before drifting off. Aizen left and Gin looked at where the man had stood.

" 'S always Aizen -sama pleasurin' meh...hm..."he grinned brightly as he yawned again,"I got an idea." He closed his eyes and fell into a sound sleep, knowing he was not one to forget a plan.

* * *

**Voila! Chapter 2! So...how was it lol=P I feel something is out of order...I may fix it up someday...**

**Well as you may guessed I got an idea for possible next chapter soooooo...wait and see XP**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!****  
**


	3. Blood of life Seed of love Both trouble

Constructive criticism is fine. Please read and review(R&R). Flames are fine but at least READ it so you KNOW what your complaining about. Flames will commit global warming.

**Title: Blood of life, Seed of love, Both trouble**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, minor blood, spank, _PWP_, etc ... Just don't ask -_-**

**Rating: M**

**Characters/Pairings: AizenXGin**

**Summary: Gin wants to do the work for once...leading to steaming, well you know ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach it would be yaoi and yuri. Its not. Therefore I do not own Bleach.**

**Author's Note: Hm...I wrote this on paper and tried to be graphic as I typed it and some other bits of description fell into place and I added it while trying to keep it fit together.**

**I spent a great deal of time trying to make this a well descriptive chapter. I hope it proves satisfactory.**

**

* * *

**

Gin thought over his plans over and over before even considering putting his plan in motion. Unfortunately he knew he was going to be unable to plan it thoroughly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLala lala lala lalaxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gin set the bed for his plans, it was time he tried to manage something for his love who did so much for him.

Aizen noticed pained noises a couple times coming from Gin's room and finally peeked in to see Gin try to ease an object inside him only to yelp and pull it out and pull it out. The fox curled up, not noticing Aizen enter and lock his door until-

"Gin."

The fox jumped and face him,"Aizen-sama!" He turned a bright shade of red and pulled the sheets. Aizen gripped them so Gin couldn't hide himself, causing the blush to increase and cover his pale body fully.

"Don't you hide from me pet."

Gin visibly flinched. Aizen only ever referred to him as a pet when he was mad or irritated, Gin had done something bad in a non acceptable way, or if he wanted answers. That meant REAL punishment was involved. He feared it was Aizen was displeased so pushed himself away. Aizens stare turned into a serious glare.

"Listen...I wasn' doing nothin' bad, honest Aizen-sama."

Aizen pulled the boy on his lap and flipped the man on his belly, his ass raised. Gin whimpered loudly.

"I swear! Please don' punish me Ma-"Gin gulped, he only used the word when afraid and trying to gains Aizens forgiveness,"Master."

Aizen raised his hand and Gins eyes went wide as he squirmed, "No! Master don't!"

The hand came down with a whish and a slapping sound echoed the room.

Gin was frozen when he heard Aizen speak, "Ten."

"It's fer ya,"Gin blurted out.

Aizen allowed Gin to back away and waited for and explanation. Gin caught his breath in gasps and moved closer, slightly shaking.

"I dunno if I'm ready",he gulped,"But...Just dun go reprimandin' me,"Gin looked at the door cautiously.

"It's locked,"Aizen told him firmly.

Gin nodded and his trembling hands taking off his coat. Aizen undressed, sitting beside Gin. Gin quickly got out of his clothing and pushed Aizen down. Aizen propped his head up to watch Gin shakily lube his fingers and reached around to his entrance. Wincing he pushed them inside, fighting the desire to pull them out as he hissed. Aizen noted Gin scream in pain and pull them out after moving them a few moments and hitting a painful spot.

"Carefully love."

Gin nodded and used his hands to stay up and let out a choked sob. Aizen pulled Gin forward and wiped the tears, Gin calming himself to a shiver.

"I can do this,"he breathed, visibly shaken as he positioned his body over Aizen, he felt the erection on his hole and visibly flinched. Knowing if he went to slow he would retreat so he decided to go fast. But first...

"Sosuke."

Aizen continued looking over his face,"Yes Ichimaru?"

"Once I'm on please hold me down until I can move." Gin quickly took a breath and lowered himself, pushing himself on Aizens erection. A pair of strong hands held him firmly when he squirmed to get it out. Gin let a pained groan escape his lips and clenched the sheets.

His voice sounded gurgled with pain,"Urgh."

Aizen wiped the silent salty rivers running down Gins reddened face,"Why are you doing this anyway?"

Gin managed a weak pained smile,"Yer always doin' all the work,"he winced,"I wanted t' do somethin' for ya."

Aizens normally cold chocolate eyes softened into a warm gaze,"You don't have to try to please me Gin."

Gin gasped as the warm hands on his cold pale waist started to move him. He leaned forward, his grip fisting tightly in the sheets as he moved his body in sync with the slow movements as he adjusted. Gradually the twos pace increased as the discomfort faded to an awkward sensation. The blood acting as a lubricant, making a sickly squelching sound. He looked into Aizens eyes, his own clouded with lust and Aizen smiled knowing what Gin desired. He maneuvered Gins body as they moved, aiming for Gins prostate. Gin screamed with pleasure, his body twitching and his pace slowing, unable to keep rhythm as pleasure overtook his senses. Aizen flipped them over and began thrusting deep into his foxes satisfyingly tight passage.

"You've done enough now,"he whispered warmly into Gins ear,"Allow me to pleasure you my love,"he nibbled lightly at the ear, earning a moan from the arching fox.

Gin nodded as strings of delicious loud yet soft moans slipped past his shining pale lips. He felt indescribable pleasure course through his veins, making his body writher. The sound of flesh sliding and beating against flesh as the aroma of heated sex filled the atmosphere. Aizen felt Gins legs wrap tight around his fit waist,l encouraging depth. He obliged and practically drilled deeper and faster inside Gins tight warm velveted body.

"H-Harder,"the fox moaned as he arched, tossing his head,"hurt me a little."

Aizen increased his strength as Gin rapidly tossed his head, a treatable screaming torn from his throat.

"Do you need to cum?"

Gin nodded desperately.

"Hold on a little longer love."

Gin graoned,"Too much,"a cry slipped pass his lips as his body began spasming,"I can't hold it...Forgive me..._Sosuke!!!_"

Gins muscles tightened as his seed spurted over his chest as he stroked himself, needing the touch. Aizen reached over and stroked Gins member, feather light touches over the underside of his members sensitive skin. Aizen came inside the tight abused body. He pulled out slowly, a sticky mixture of blood and semen trailing. He kissed Gins pale lips as he stroked Gin faster. The fox moaned, bucking as he came again. Aizen pulled back to admire his work. Gins lips kiss swollen, limp member, and body covered in seed.

Gin yawned widely,"Can't move."

Aizen laughed lightly and left to get a warm rag. When he returned he cleaned up Gins sweaty body, noting Gin flinch when he cleaned his abused entrance. He tossed the rag and covered Gin, walking to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, re-locking it so when he closed the door it would lock and no one could attack his sleeping fox.

"Good night,"he turned out the light and closed the door.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope it is satisfactory=)**

**Please review and give me your opinion and tell me if its good.**


End file.
